Blacklisted Life
by Praying For A Miracle
Summary: After seeing the death of her mother, Bella is forced to a new home and a family she never knew. Trying to handle the death of her mother and the fear of her killer still out there, trying to let people in and move on can be a hard task. Will her new family and friends be able to tear down the walls and help her live again? AH
1. End of my World

I'm numb. I am finally numb, but I know it is just an illusion. As I open my eyes and look around at my aunt's apartment, everything comes rushing back. The raised voices, the blood everywhere, the fact that for the first time in my life I was frozen and couldn't move. I couldn't help the one person that meant everything to me.

I came home from school early because we only had a half day and I knew mom would be home today and I wanted to surprise her and maybe take her out for lunch since _he_ wouldn't be there. I open the door and heard arguing. This wasn't new. Mom and _he_ argued all the time, but something seemed different. _He_ was never a kind man; in fact, _he_ was always downright cruel with his little lessons. Mom tried to protect me, but somehow he held something over her and we couldn't leave. A reason I have only just found out about. As I approach the kitchen planning on intervening and helping mom I heard _him_ yell, "I'M DONE PLAYING HOUSE WITH A WHORE AND HER LITTLE BASTARD, THIS ENDS NOW!" Something about his tone made me stop and peer around the side of the wall separating the hall from the kitchen. He was facing away from me and mom saw me immediately. She threw her ring towards the sink, and as _he_ turned his head to watch it fly, she motioned me to go to the pantry, so I flew to it and went inside as quietly as possible. Slowly _he_ turned his head back and said in an almost eerie calm, "You're done." _He_ lunged at her with a knife I hadn't seen and stabbed her. Here is where I froze. Has _he_ used knives before? Yes, but _he_ has never used them on Mom or directly in the stomach as _he_ just did with her.

Mom's eyes go wide and she swings her arm to punch him which connects and pulls the knife from her stomach. She looks at it a moment before shifting her gaze back to him as he gets up and lunges again. My body is frozen as I watch the struggle and finally seeing him on top of her trying to get him off am I able to move a little. Somehow I am able to move my arm and pull my phone out and dial 911. I hear the operator ask me questions and I quietly, robotically answer as I still cannot tear my sight from what I am seeing before me. Mom isn't making any noise, she isn't moving. He stands up throws the knife in the trash, grabs a washcloth and wiping his face. He starts to look around and stops at the pantry I am. The door is closed and it is dark where I am so I have no idea why is focused on my location. Whatever it is he starts to slowly almost curiously come towards me. He is about halfway through the kitchen when sirens can be heard. He stops and rushes to the front of the house to peer out the window. Sirens grow louder and I can heard him curse rushed to the bookcase and take something out and rush out the back door into the backyard, over the fence, into the next yard and continues. I am finally able to will my body to move as I break out of my hiding place and go over to my mom. As I round the table I once again freeze.

She is covered in blood which is still flowing from her. Everything starts to fast forward for me and all I can remember is grabbing towels, holding it to her wound to try and stop the bleeding. Still pleading for her to wake up I am vaguely aware of the fact there are people in the room with me. Noise and codes being spoken that I don't understand. I can't understand why mom is going in and out of focus until someone pulls me from here and I scream and thrash trying to be back to her. I had to help her. Please let me get to her, I just can't fail her. More people flood the kitchen and I see EMTs trying to save her and I calm some. She is getting help. She will be alright. People start talking to me asking me what happened. All I can get out is "he stabbed her," "I couldn't help her." This is apparently all they need to put some of the situation together. A policeman gets me on my feet and begin to move away from the kitchen I hear it. I hear my world fall away. As I pass where I was hiding into the hall I hear one of the EMTs say, "She's gone."

Blackness quickly surrounded me.


	2. Life at a stand still

"Good morning, sweetheart."

A sad voice called to me as I come out of my mind-induced hell. I sit up on my aunt Kaylie's couch and look over to where she is standing between her living room and kitchen. I raise my hand in greeting. I haven't used my voice in the three weeks that I have been with her. My voice is something I just can't use anymore. She is gone and I have no need to ever hear my voice, so much like her, again. It just hurts too much.

"Do you feel like you can eat something? Just a little bit maybe?" She says in a slightly hopeful manner. I haven't eaten much since that day at the house but I nod anyway because I know me not eating is chewing away at her.

"Alright! I have eggs and bacon going right now and then I need to go and see what Mr. Wyatt found. Will you be okay here by yourself for a little while?"

She asks that every day she has to leave and every day I nod. My burden isn't hers. My failure isn't hers. It is mine. Mine alone. As she walks away, I am reminded again this is only temporary. My aunt loves me but her one bedroom apartment and new full time job isn't enough for both her and a new teenager. The job she started a month before the Event as I have come to call it in my head was enough for her to be able to sustain herself before trying to work her way up, but for two people her budget is stretched thin. She started doing research. On what I am not sure, but I know it has something to do with me living elsewhere. She comes back to the living room setting a plate in front of me. She grabs and puts on her shoes, then grabs her purse, blows me a kiss and leaves.

I can't stand to be touched anymore. Ever since the Event, when someone touches me I can feel myself start to shake and panic and I almost completely shut down. I don't deserve to be comforted anyway. I still have that day running over and over in my head and remember how I just stood there in that pantry and did nothing as my mother was murdered. She needed help and I did nothing. She had motioned to me to hide and I never went against my mother like that. I know that I was doing as she wanted, but I can't help but blame myself. If I had just done something, called 911 right away even, maybe she would be here and she would be able to tell me what I am to do now.

I pick at my food knowing I could only eat a little of it. I stomach as much as I can which really is only a handful of bites before adding the rest to the leftover plate. I don't want to waste her food if she can still have it later. Maybe I can extend my stay this way despite knowing it is inevitable. I go back to the living room, grab my bunny stuffed animal, one of the few things I was able to take from the home considering it is still a crime scene, and cuddle it in the chair. I sit here like this for what feels like minutes but as I glance at the clock I realize it has been hours and is nearing 5 p.m. As a reflex I hurry and clean up the night bed stuff, fulling knowing I will be getting it right back out soon, and hurry to the kitchen and cook something up for dinner. As normal, at least for me, dinner is on the table just before 6 and my aunt gets back as I finish setting the last dish on the table.

"Oh honey! You don't have to cook for us. I know what went on at your house and I am so sorry I didn't know then to help you guys. But I swear nothing will happen here if you don't cook. Let me take care of you while you are here with me." I wince at the reminder. "Go ahead and sit down and I will just go wash up before joining you."

I sit and wait. I can't bring myself to eat without her being there or having her start first. This is mainly out of habit due to how thing had to run in my home before. Aunt Kaylie comes in and sits down and begins to eat, used to me needing her to go first.

"This is amazing, sweetie. You are so good in the kitchen. Maybe you should see about becoming a chef!" She is always telling me this but she like my mother could burn water so really anything not under or over cooked is amazing to her.

"So I met with Mr. Wyatt today."

I wince again at the reminder. Mr. Wyatt is the lawyer/investigator she has.

"He gave me a number today."

Alright. Am I supposed to guess at where that number leads or?

"It is the phone of your father." Dear God no. NO. NO. NO. NO. I am shaking and I can't breathe all of a sudden. My body starts to rock of its own according and I know I need to calm down or I will black out.

"Bella? BELLA! Sweetie, no! No, never him again ever!" I can start to breathe a little in relief that I wouldn't be set back to that monster. He killed my mom and I couldn't figure out why I was being sent to him. Thank God I wasn't so far gone that I couldn't register her words. But what she said next stopped me cold.

"It's the number of your birth father, baby!" Suddenly I am confused. I have never known who my birth father was. It wasn't as if my mother didn't know. Unlike what _he_ always said, my mother wasn't one to sleep around. Anytime I asked about him, _he_ always had something to say, and the few times it was just mom and I, when I asked I was told she would tell me one day. I could tell by the manner that she said it that it had something to do with _him_. The not-being-a-part-of-my-life part I mean.

How did my aunt figure out who my father was? Well, duh. It was Mr. Wyatt, but what did he do exactly that I haven't done in the past?

"Baby? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

I nod. Yes, the panic is receding, but the confusion is still there.

"Okay. Just take some sips of water okay?"

Again I nod.

"Alright. I am going to go give him a call okay? You finish eating and I will be right back."

She walks out of the room I hear her grabbing her purse which she had dropped by the door and go to her room. I get up and go into the bathroom just off her living room and sit up against the tub and try and center myself. I hear Aunt Kaylie moving around and then say, "Hi! I'm looking for Charlie Swan?" Suddenly her voice is far away and muffled. She has gone into the bathroom in her room and shut the door so I can't hear the conversation. At least her side. I go back out to the kitchen and sit back in my chair. I am again able to only take a few bites before giving up, wrapping up my plate to try it for lunch tomorrow. I remake my couch bed and lay down and just listen the muffled voice of my aunt.

I must have dozed off because the next thing I hear is my aunt's voice calling to me. I open my eyes and she is kneeling next to me and smiles softly.

"Hey, baby. You doing okay?"

What a stupid question to ask someone you just woke up. I nod. She doesn't deserve my snarky mind.

"Alright well, I talked to your father. Are you okay to have this conversation?"

I nod.

"Okay. First I want to say that I love you. Always have, always will. I just financially and space-ally am not able to take care of you the way you deserve right now. That is the only reason I have looked into finding your birth father. From what I had heard about him, he was kind but quiet. He lives in Washington and actually booked you a flight for late tomorrow. He seemed stunned at first but then seemed eager to have you with him. We can still call and email and visit when we can. I want you to know I would never abandon you. I do think this will be a good thing, and I will know you are safe in case that slime ever comes around looking for you."

She continues to tell me just how this could be a good thing and I can start life anew. But I just can't stop myself from feel betrayed. She is the only family left that I know, and I am being sent to a stranger. I am so scared of what this is going to mean for me and how I am going to adjust. Who is this man? Is he like _him_? I already can't be touched and can't, really won't, speak anymore. How can this possibly be a good thing?

She wraps up her this-will-be good spiel and says goodnight. We have a big day tomorrow after all, so I should get some rest. I lay back down and pull the covers over my head and just lay there awake, unable to stop the storm that is in my head. Eventually I drift off.


	3. Flight 562

Aunt Kaylie and I are sitting in an airport restaurant area before it is time for me to check in. She says she wants just a bit more time with me, and she promised to not leave till the plane has lifted off. This is apparently supposed to make me feel better. I think. I can't eat. Too many people and even though I'm facing out to the busy terminal area, the window behind me makes me feel exposed which in turn makes me feel unsafe.

" _I'm going to go to the restroom"_ I sign to my aunt. She, my mom, and I learned to sign a long time ago as a way to communicate if we were in trouble and the person we were needing help to get away from was near. I still don't understand how we had this set up and yet it failed so completely.

"Oh, okay, sweetie. I will just wait right here and take care of the check. Don't take too long, though, we need to get you in the waiting zone here soon." As if this were a conversation about books the way she is speaking. It is as if we are discussing how some people hate that science fiction is now being call Syfi. Instead of what this day really is, abandonment. No matter how many times she says she is there for me and we will video chat, I am still being sent away from here and that stings, but I won't cry. I lost the right to by not saving mom.

I go into the women's restroom and lock myself into a stall. I need to calm myself if I am going to be in an enclosed space with strangers close to me. I shut my eyes and count my breathing. I am apparently in here longer than normal because I hear my aunt's voice calling for me, asking if I am alright. As I exit the stall, her cheerful smile dims. It finally registers to her that her attempts to make this all okay have failed. She nods her head towards the door, and I follow her out. We collect the carryon things and head to the terminal where I will have to wait to board. Luckily because I am a minor, they allow her to sit with me despite not having a pass. I think this is more to do with her flirting then a rule about minors.

My flight is announced and we both stand.

"Well. This is it."

Gee thanks for that. I had no clue.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Again with this question. I nod. It isn't as though if I say no I could miraculously stay with her.

She nods back and hugs herself knowing she can't give me a hug. I start forward, giving my ticket to the lady checking the passes. I hear my name called. I look back and my aunt has up the "I Love You" sign. I flash it back to her quickly because it hurts too much to do it, but I know she needs the reassurance from me.

I make my way onto the plane and find my seat near the window. I put my head back against the seat and try to relax some. I haven't flown much and even though I enjoy the feel of take-off, this time it is riddled with the bitter idea that my life I knew is over and everything officially is changing. I feel extremely guilty. It is like I'm leaving my mom behind which in a way I am. Either way it feels wrong, but I have no say in this, so there is just no need to cry anymore over things I can't control. I do start to wonder about the man that is actually my father. Why didn't he want me before but does now? Was it more about my mom? Who is this person? What is he like? Then again I will be 18 in a little over a year so even if I turned out to hate him, I just need to hold on till then. After seeing my mother die, I've been a sort of shell. If I'm not panicking, I also can't seem to really express emotion. My aunt used to be able to tell what I was thinking at a glance, but since the Event she couldn't.

I don't feel like I even deserve emotions anyway. In spite of myself, I feel a tear fill my eye and spill over the rim. I quickly wipe it away and turn to look out the window so no one who is watching would ask any questions. I don't know how to deal with all the questions still. Especially now that I haven't used my voice in a while.

I feel and hear the seats next to me being filled.

"Hi there!" I hear spoken next to me. I ignore him. Maybe if I just sign during this flight he might think I'm deaf and leave me alone. A good friend of mine who moved away last year when his Marine father got transferred was hard of hearing. It was a running joke that she would use her voice and I would sign what everyone around us would say about the two of us signing.

"Helllllloooooo?!"

Ugh, that annoying voice again. I decide to look forward and then shut my eyes. However my plan backfires as I feel this boy poking me. Startled I jump and push myself as far into the window as I am able to get away from him.

"Hey now! I was just trying to get your attention. I didn't mean to make you jump out of your skin." He smiled and laughed a bit at the end. I just raise my hand in response and try to settle back into my seat. Nervous and on edge now.

"So, where ya headed?"

I stared at him. Maybe by staring and not responding he will get the message. Apparently no such luck.

"Umm, okay. Well? I'm Mike! What's your name?"

Again I just stare straight ahead.

"Do you have some kind of issue, lady? You know it's rude to not even say hi back, right?"

Still I stare straight ahead, and finally he huffs a "whatever" and puts his ear phones in. I can't help the feeling of relief that he is now ignoring me brings.

I turn my attention back outside as we take off. Thankfully Mike doesn't try to speak to me again the entire flight. In fact, not ten minutes into the flight, he starts snoring. I glance back and his head is back against the seat, mouth open, a little drool oozing out. It is real attractive, not. I see the flight attendant coming down, so I turned my head to the side and pretend to be asleep as I gaze out the window. I stay like this for the rest of our two hour, 43 minute and 12 second flight. Yes, I keep track. I see the transition of the brown and gold to a deep green, symbolizing what I already know: my life as I knew it is over.

The plane finally touches down in Seattle, and I pretend to wake up so no one will try and wake me up and touch me. Mike wakes with a start and wipes his mouth of drool, unfortunately the drool now soaking his shirt won't be taken care of that easily. The seatbelt light turns off and the passengers around begin to gather their belongings. I sit in my spot and wait for everyone to leave before making my way off the plane. I don't like people being behind me, it makes me nervous. I make my way out of the arriving terminal toward the baggage claim, feeling as though I am walking to the gallows. I see a familiar suitcase blending in on the carousel. I watch it go around another time before grabbing it. The only belongings I was able to keep fit inside the one suitcase and large duffle bag I have as my carry on. I even had to leave most of my books behind because my home is still a crime scene. How can it still be a crime scene? My mom died and they know who killed her. What do they need with the house anymore.

I take my suitcase over to the side and look around aimlessly. I have no idea what my father looks like or if he is the one who is picking me up. From what Aunt Kaylie has said, it is safe to assume that he at least will be here, but again I have no idea who I am looking for.

I stand there and watch the last of the busy group start to depart, when I can hear footsteps to my left. I look over and see a man approaching me whom I assume is my father who awkwardly raises his hand and says, "Hi there. You're Isabella, right?"

I nod at his question.

He sighs in relief. "Good. Good. I was worried you might have taken a cab instead of waiting for me. I got here early but…." He just trails off leaving us in silence. "Here let me take that for you." He reaches out the grab my suitcase and I let my hand fall to my side to avoid us touching. He nods and starts to walk towards the exit. We silently walk out to the parking lot where he opens the trunk of his cruiser and comes around to hold the door for me to get in, giving me a genuine, friendly smile. At least he seems decent. I give a stiff smile and get in and buckle up.

He quickly clears the front hood and gets in the driver's side, starts up the car, and we are on our way. We sit in silence for a while, me watching the never changing green of the surroundings.

"You don't really talk a lot do you?" he asks me suddenly. His voice is soft and yet sad. Did he feel guilty for never wanting me? Or maybe just sad about my mother. It has been said that we could have passed for sisters, so me being here I'm sure reminds him of her. I sign " _no_ " at him, and he gives me a quizzical look before bring his eyes back to the road.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Can you hear me?" Now he seems concerned and alert. I quickly nod at him. I don't know how I feel about him using any endearments with me just yet. I mean we did just meet after all. And he never came looking for me before now, so the term just seems out of place.

"Oh. Good. Your aunt didn't say anything about signing, just that it was difficult for you to speak right now." That is an understatement since I haven't spoken a word since the Event. It hurts to breathe, let alone speak since then. I feel too guilty that I am here able to breathe and she is not. Seeing that I wasn't going to add to his comment, he lets the conversation die off and continues to drive.

I can't help but wonder what my life is about to be like. Here I am thousands of miles away from the only home I have ever known, moving in with strangers that the only common denominator between is us blood inside my veins. I am still surprised this man who didn't care to be a part of my life before was so quick to offer to take custody of me. As we drive the final part of the journey, Charlie, as I now finally find out is his name, tells me I have two brothers. Both look strangely different one another but are excited to meet me. I didn't even wonder if I had any siblings. I wasn't able to say goodbye to my few friends that I considered siblings because it wasn't safe, or so they said.

As the brief thought of my friends crosses my mind, Mom is also there waiting. The familiar sensations of angst and sorrow wash over me, and I have to try and pull it together as we pull up to a small house which backs against the forest behind. Could I ever really be comfortable here? Could this ever be home? I guess I am about to find out because Charlie has gotten out and opened my door.

"This is it," he says. That is exactly what is running through my mind. This is it. This is my life now.


	4. Meeting My Brothers

I look over at Charlie and he looks almost shy about his home. I am just happy that this man seems decent. He doesn't look like he was an alcoholic or took steroids like I was used to looking at in my home. My old home. I don't know if I will ever get used to that. This man is a cop, so at the very least he is respectable in that aspect.

I nod towards the house to indicate I am ready to go inside, and Charlie seems to not need another sign as we proceed forward toward the house. As we reach the door, he looks at me again and smiles a pleasant smile at me. He has dimples and I recognize that smile. I have the same one; at least I now know where I get it from.

"Your brothers are excited to meet you. Emmett was like a kid on candy last night, so hyper and not able to sleep. They wanted to come and pick you up as well, but I didn't want them to miss school." He speaks to me in a way he would if he were speaking to an injured child in a hospital bed. I guess in a way I am. I am his biological child, and emotional pain can be just as bad as the physical. I still don't like it though.

He gets the door open and walks inside and holds the door open for me. Well, at least he's polite. "Jasper, on the other hand, just seems nervous. A good kind of nervous that is. We cleaned up your room as best we could, but I kept catching him going back in trying to make things perfect." He is chuckling as he tells me about my other brother. Both seem nice, but only time will tell, I guess.

Charlie seems to be feeling the awkwardness that comes with someone new and with the joyous addition of that person not being able to speak I'm sure helps ease the tension. He clears his throat a few times before trying to speak again and gestures towards the staircase off to the right. "Let me show you to your room. Okay? We weren't sure what colors you like so we repainted the room just white for now until we get a color that you want. We moved Emmett up to the attic since he is bigger and can decorate however he wants and moved Jasper into Emmett's room. We thought you might like the room that faces the woods rather than a street. Both boys are happy with this. Mainly because of space. Jasper's room was the smallest but with the better view. Not that we wanted to give you the smallest room. I'm sure Jasper will happily switch back if you asked. He was so concerned he got paint on the carpet or didn't clean it enough for you and you would find the room gross since a boy lived there last."

Charlie doesn't seem to be able to stop himself from rambling till we get to the second floor landing where he again hesitates for a moment before continuing. "This first room is mine and if you ever need anything don't hesitate to come get me. The room across is where Jasper's room is now and the door on his side of the hallway is the bathroom. The last room of course is yours." We stop in front of what I suppose is my room now. Still smelling a bit of paint fumes the walls seem to be glowing with how the run is coming through the window. The room was bigger than what I had even with mom and despite the blinding white on the walls it felt comfortable. In the center was a queen size bed with a black and red comforter. It had a side table with a lamp on it and a dresser next to the door with a desk on the other side up against the wall. As I was taking in my new room I noticed why the sun was so bright, there was a curtain rod but no curtains there to delude to light.

I guess I hadn't realized how long I had been standing there until I hear Charlie once again clear his throat. "So, (pause) do you like it? Jasper moved his Asian dragon themed window cover so it looks weird to me now." He chuckles as he recalls how the room was set up before now. "I'll give you a few minutes to get settled in and then I was thinking we could run down to the hardware store and pick out a color. That way we can have that done and you can start decorating however you want. Jasper thought you might like the comforter but we can get another if you want. As soon as you know what you want to get to decorate I can give you money and you and the boys can go or we can all go and help get, you know, things."

It is actually rather amusing to see a grown man, a police officer at that, all flustered seemingly unable to help himself. I held my hand up to stop the monologue this was turning into and gave a small smile and a nod hoping he would understand that I was okay with doing whatever he wanted. He smiled in relief and turned and hurried down the stairs. I grabbed my bag and started putting my clothes in the dresser and closet before looking around. Seeing if there was anything I would change if I were brave enough to actually ask. Wishing I still had my comfy small plush chair to out in front of the window so I could settle in for a good book. Books! Aunt Kaylie said she would send the few other boxes I will have which most are literally filled with books once they are released from the custody. I guess I can make some make-shift drawers out of the suitcases for them under the bed when or if I get them.

"Isabella? Sweetie are you doing okay up there?" There is that endearment again. It makes me angry and a little sick. Who is this man that thinks it is alright to ignore my existence until my mother's murder and suddenly be all about having another child. I quickly walk out of the room and shut the door making my way down the stairs. As I was nearing the bottom of the stairs my foot snags a part of one of the stairs and I fly forwards, landing weird on my wrist and slamming my knee saved my head from hitting the ground harder than it did.

"Oh gosh Isabella!" Charlie rushes over to me and helps me up. I immediately tense up at the his touch and as soon as I'm on my feet he takes his hands away quickly sensing my extreme discomfort. His already concerned expressions became impossibly more concerned and for a moment he looks heartbroken. "Are you okay? I was meaning to fix that floor board before you got here. I'm so so sorry. Is anything broken? Do you need to go to the hospital? We will go to the hospital! We should…" once again I stop him holding my hand up. His hands we hovering over me like he wanted to check for injuries but didn't want to touch me in case I was actually hurt. He just watched me anxiously waiting for me to straighten my clothing and signed " _I'm fine. Nothing broken, promise._ "

Charlie kept staring at me but with a little more lost look. He swallowed and took a deep breath. "Okay I have no idea what you said, let me get a notepad of something." He hurries to the living room, opened up a drawer in the secretary to retrieve a notepad and pen and brought it back to me. At this point I'm getting annoyed. I am clearly standing here just fine not bleeding or have a bone poking out, nothing. I take the objects from him trying not to touch him in the process and write down what I signed before.

"Are you sure? It's no problem to get you checked out?" He states still anxious. I nod my head firmly and just signed the word _Fine_. "Does that mean okay?" I sign the letters O and K and then sign fine again pointing to the word on the page. "Okay. See I can learn. No big deal." He says this as though he is reassuring himself and gestured towards the door. Back in the cruiser we sat in mostly silence. It wasn't as peaceful as before and every few minutes he would ask again if I were okay until we reached a store called The Hard Werewolf. I just sat there staring at the sign and then at Charlie who was watching me bashfully. "Yeah…. Good old Tom retired and his son took over and renamed it to this. Points for trying and creativity but (deep breath) yeah. I promise it's not all themed inside. Let's go get that paint."

We exit the car and head in and I just follow after him to the right section. Charlie steps aside and gestures to the paint samples, "So which color section are we starting in?" I point to the green section and we start looking through. I end up with a deep teal green color and an extra cover sheet. Charlie said the boys starting throwing paint at each other while painting the room white and somehow ripped up the sheet they had at the house but surprisingly didn't get any paint on the carpet. A miracle he called it.

We got back to the house got the paint upstairs and started painting. Never noticed they left the paint tape still on the doorways and window sill until after we put the new paint sheet down. About half way done with the room and I hear a noise from downstairs making me jump at the unexpected sound. I felt terrified. I was about to meet two more males who I didn't know and hadn't known about in a handful of seconds. More men who might turn on me and hurt me. Everything seemed fine so far with Charlie but no I had the crushing realization I will be living alone with not just one male, but three. Despite this I also had a small part, a part that surprised me, that was excited. The tiny sliver of hope that I might actually get along with these two guys and be able have some sort of relationship. I had always wanted a sibling but would never ask knowing the hell we were living in. No child should be a part of that and it would have be another person I had to protect. I was brought out of my thoughts by thudding from heavy footsteps.

"DAD! You here? Your car is here. Did she come? Where are you guys? DAD!" A deep voice boomed from downstairs up the stairwell.

"Emmett, stop shouting! We are upstairs painting Isabella's room. Either come help or order food for dinner tonight." Charlie yelled back at him. I'm starting to thinking this is a normal thing, everyone being loud that is and once again I feel amused. It was rather comical to see him getting after one of the boys in the same manner in which he was trying to correct. Comical really. I heard footsteps thundering up the staircase heading towards the room we were in, my room, and a figure come barreling into the room hitting the ladder I was on right to the side of the doorway. I was able to catch myself on the ladder but not the tray of paint I had resting on top of it has it flipped and now covered my very surprised brother.

Everything froze for a minute before three sets of voices start laughing hysterically. All the while I am frozen watching my brother waiting for the backlash. As I watch the two guys in my sight and listening for the voice in the hallway that I haven't seen I slowly climbed down from the ladder and tried to put some distance between me and this very tall male. The brother in my sight stood at least five foot nine to six foot easy. Not super massive but had broad shoulders that you could see were enhanced by muscles. He had been wearing an under armor long sleeve shirt and jeans and from what I saw before the paint covered his head he had sandy brown hair. He had the chocolate brown eyes that matched Charlie's and dimples that I was so used to see in the mirror.

"Aright little sis! Now give me a hug!" Emmett almost sings out and has he finishes and rushes to me I heard Charlie exclaim out to stop him but is too late. The moment the restricting arms wrapped themselves around me, my conscious retreated to my safe place in my mind. My sight went to pin pricks and then darkest welcomed me back.


End file.
